Let's Get out of here
Summary A Potential Exit from The Dome is revealed as the walls close in on everyone inside Peppatown Transcript (A Earthquake begins happening) Danny: Will it ever stop!? *covers his ears* Madame Gazelle: So how do we plan to explore that down there? Suzy: I have no idea Mr. Wolf: We're gonna need some rope (Grandad Dog appears carrying Granny Dog) Granny Dog: I had another vision,the dome chose me but it also chose someone else,who doesn't know who they are yet Grandad Dog: Mr. Wolf let's get her to the school Mr. Wolf: Right (They take Granny Dog to the school) Peppa: Pedro what are we gonna do? Pedro: I have no- *just then they hear yelling from Farmer Carl Cat's farm* Peppa: What's going on over there!? (Her and Pedro run to the farm) Danny: If I can get a tablet,I might can get a signal through to the Beagles of Olivia in Daneham,they will know the crater is the way out. (Pedro and Peppa find Farmer Carl Cat trapped beneath equipment) Farmer Carl Cat: HELP ME! Pedro: Hold on I'll try and lift this up *he tries to lift the eqipment but a huge lightning bolt hits it* Peppa: PEDRO! Pedro: AGH! *falls back* Farmer Carl Cat: AHH-NO! *he gets electrocuted* Caden Cat: Father no! Farmer Carl Cat: You two,whatever you do take care of my son *he closes his eyes and passes away* Pedro: Come with us! (They take Caden away from the farm as the barn begins burning) (At the crater,Danny can't get a signal) Danny: This is proposterous! I can't get no signal Suzy: I've had about enough of this stupid dome! Danny: I might could use this *he takes out a rope and looks down the crater* I can go down there (At Peppatown High School Grandad Dog and the others are trying their best to save Granny Dog) Mr. Wolf: With so much damage that's been done there's nothing we can do without surgery Grandad Dog: I see it as just another test,the dome can't lose her Edmond: We should go back to the crater Mr. Wolf: We can't move her,she needs saline Grandad Dog: I'll get some from the clinic *he leaves* (Mr. Elephant has a gun on DJ Frits) DJ Frits: Please-A Leave-A Me-A Be-A! Mr. Elephant: Well you refused to help me,so there's really nothing left for you to do DJ Frits: *glares at him* P-PLEASE-A! DON'T-A DO-A THIS-A! *holds his hands in front of his face* Mr. Elephant: Fine,but we're leaving this dome in one piece! *he angrily grabs DJ Frits by the arm and begins walking out of his office,with all the stuff he's taking with him* I'm not leaving my son behind (Inside the crater Richard Danny and Suzy have found another tunnell) Richard Rabbit: What is this stuff? *points to lavender rocks* It's all down through there Danny: I have no clue,but at least we might have found a way out,But I've got something to do *he gets out of the crater* Suzy: What is it? Danny: I have to say goodbye to Granny Dog *he leaves* (Mr. Elephant shoves DJ Frits into the police station,the gun draweled) Officer Mule: Hey What's going on!? *he reaches for his gun* Mr. Elephant: I wouldn't do that if I were you! Officer Raccoon: What do you want?! Let him go! Mr. Elephant: I Don't think so,not until I can get me and my son out of the dome Deputy Cat: *snickers* You fool,that's impossible Mr. Elephant: From what i've overheard from my son and his people,it's not (The Officers look in shock) Deputy Cat: Then what are you saying?! Mr. Elephant: That there might be a way out of the dome (Danny arrives at the house) Granny Dog: D-danny...you came Danny: I know that your not doing so good,But I want you to know I always cared about you and will miss you Granny Dog: I...I'll...miss you to *smiles* Could you hand me the canvas? I want to paint my way out Danny: I will *he hands it to her and leaves,as Edmond glares at him* Granny Dog: Well edmond...I think this might be goodbye Edmond: No,I don't want to think that! *he leaves* Granny Dog: Madame Gazelle,I saw what the dome has finished,it's done with me Madame Gazelle: I see Granny Dog: Grandad Dog won't let me go knowing this,I want to go peacefully,can you help? Madame Gazelle: I will try (At the crater,Peppa decides to take Caden back to the school) Peppa: I'm gonna take you to the school is that alright? Caden: *nods* Danny: *comes back* I gotta finish looking at that thing going on down there *climbs back down* (In the tunnels they find three paths) Richard Rabbit: I wonder where they go? Suzy: We should split up,you go one way and we'll go another (A butterfly flies by and goes down one of the tunnel) Danny: Well looks we're going- (The tunnel begins shaking) Suzy: We should get out of here,and tell everyone! Richard Rabbit: Yeah best plan! (They all head back up) (They come out of the hole and find Pedro) Danny: Pedro we saw it,the monarch's path! Pedro: Really? What do you mean? Suzy: A butterfly down one of the paths Richard Rabbit: It might mean something Pedro: Well it's our best shot *calls Peppa* Peppa: Oh really? I'll tell them Mr. Wolf: Tell us what Peppa: They found a tunnel that leads out of the dome,you guys should go round up everybody and get them on school buses to the tunnels,we might can get out of here Madame Gazelle: Alright we will do that (Her and Mr. Wolf walk off to go do it) (At the clinic,Grandad Dog is angrily searching for the saline) Grandad Dog: Where is it!? *he growls angrily throwing stuff everywhere,when he throws a blanket over a bed,discovering the body of Cince Roderro Derrego Sr* What the- Cince Roderro Derrego Jr: *cocks gun* Step away from the bed,Grandad Dog this is a private matter (At the high school,suzy is worrying about what her life will be back once the dome is gone) Suzy: I mean it's pointless now,My mother is gone and I'm worried thing's won't be the same again,we were on our way to a amusement park when the dome came down Danny: We're gonna face whatever that's out there together (At the clinic,Grandad Dog is worried) Cince Roderro Derrego Jr: You know too much and have seen too much,it's time someone disposes of you! Grandad Dog: I don't think so,after what you've done you coward! Cince Roderro Derrego Jr: All I know is that once I get out of this bubble hole,peppatown is MINE! Grandad Dog: I wouldn't be so sure about that! Cince Roderro Derrego Jr: *laughs* Why would you say that? Grandad Dog: Because *grabs knife* It's MINE! *he angrily slashes Cince Jr's leg* Cince Roderro Derrego Jr: AGH! *grabs his leg in pain and drops the gun,as Grandad Dog angrily shoves him against the wall* YOU TWAT! Grandad Dog: *picks up giant book* Nothing belongs to you anymore! Cince Roderro Derrego Jr: NOO STOP!-*He is knocked out by the giant book,and slumps to the ground* Grandad Dog: Good riddance *he angrily leaves the clinic* (At the art studio,Edmond sees the final painting of granny dog) Madame Gazelle: Granny Dog hold on until we can get you out through the crater Granny Dog: No I think the dome wants me to pay for all I've done,I have to go now Madame Gazelle: Well,if you insist *goes to get the medicine* (Pedro and Peppa are helping people get onto the buses) Mrs. Black Bear: *growls angrily at Suzy* YOU HAD BETTER COME WITH ME! Suzy: I'm not Mrs. Black Bear: YOU'LL BE SORRY! *lunges at her but Pedro stops her* Pedro: Leave her be Mrs. Black Bear: NO SHE'LL BE-*gets taken away by the crowd of people onto the bus* Suzy: Glad that's over (Mr. Potato and The Rest of the cast on his show are getting on a bus) Mr. Potato: I weel miss..POTATO CITY! *cries* Director: *Finally showing his face* I'm gonna miss it too,yes I will (Rain begins pouring down) Pedro: What's with all this rain!? (At the Turkey Farm,Captain Malculous growls at his men) Captain Malculous: MEN LET'S GET GOING! If we're gonna survive this then we get outta here! Farmer Guard Leader: But sir,We can't just abandon our farm! Captain Malculous: NONSENSE! We must get going if we want to survive! Farmer Guard 10: He's right ya know Farmer Guard Leader: Fine,but only for the good of the town! (At the police station,Officer Mule has Mr. Elephant handcuffed) Mr. Elephant: LET ME GO YOU IMBECILE! I HAVE TO FIND MY SON! Officer Mule: After pulling a gun on me,you can't be trusted Officer Raccoon: Mule they're loading people onto the buses,apperantly they're taking them to the way out of the dome! DJ Frits: Out-A Of-A Dome-A? Horray-A! Officer Mule: Let's get going then,but I'm keeping this fool hancuffed Mr. Elephant: YOUR IDIOTS! BOTH OF YOU! Deputy Cat: Shut your mouth! *slaps Mr. Elephant* Officer Raccoon: Deputy that was not needed! Deputy Cat: Well I'm sick of people like him! Officer Mule: I'm taking him to the car,we had better get going! (They get in the car with DJ Frits,but Deputy Cat stays behind) Officer Mule: Aren't you coming? Deputy Cat: I have something to take care of,first (At the art studio,Grandad Dog and Mr. Wolf have reutnred to Granny Dog) Granny Dog: I only have one last...request Grandad Dog: What is it? Granny Dog: Take care...of danny *passes away* Madame Gazelle: *starts crying* I hate..this had to happen Grandad Dog: *sees the medicine and growls* YOU DID THIS! Madame Gazelle: It was her last request! She said it's what the dome wanted Grandad Dog: *growls* MY WIFE IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU! *he angrily lunges at her* Mr. Wolf: Grandad NO! *he gets in his way* Walk away! Grandad Dog: FINE! *he begins to walk away* NO! *turns around and punches Mr. Wolf in the face* AND NOW AS FOR YOU! Madame Gazelle: P-please grandad don't do this! I'll do anything! ANYTHING! Grandad Dog: *picks up crobar* PEOPLE WILL MISS GRANNY DOG! BUT NO ONE WILL MISS YOU! *he slams the crobar into her,and she is gone* (He gets Granny Dog and angrily leaves) (Edmond rushes in and sees what happened) Edmond: Oh my god Mr. Wolf: *wakes up* W..what happened? Edmond: I could ask the same thing Mr. Wolf: He did this to Madame Gazelle,and he took Granny Dog! (At the Art Studio Grandad Dog puts Granny Dog on a bed and growls angrily) Grandad Dog: AGH! *he angrily kicks down the final painting and stomps on it* I'M TIRED OF THIS! *he glares at the dome* I'll make you deal,If you bring her back now,I won't destroy every one of your "little" friends!" (Nothing happens) Grandad Dog: *snarls angrily* YOUR GOING TO BE SORRY THEN! *he throws lighter fluid all over the art studio,setting it on fire* GOODBYE! *knocks the door over and leaves* (At the Crater,Pedro is telling everyone what to do) Pedro: Alright so be careful climbing down there,and follow your guides don't run off,everyone got it? Roderick Raccoon: I'm worried about this,will we be ok? Candy Cat: How far down do they go? Pedro: Far enough,now Danny and Suzy will be your guides down there,stay with them! (Everyone nods and begin following them into the tunnels) Peppa: *gets a call from Granny Opossum requesting assitance* I'll be right over (At the clinic,Cince Roderro Derrego Jr. awakens) Cince Roderro Derrego Jr: *grabs knee in pain* Ahh....Grandad Dog WILL BE SORRY! *he stands up wearily and grabs his gun,and shoots down the clinic door* He's not leaving this alive! (Deputy Cat sees him and pulls out his gun) Deputy Cat: Excuse me what do you think your doing weilding that gun around here! We're keeping the town safe you know! We don't need lunatics like you thinking you can just walk around here and- Cince Roderro Derrego Jr: *growls* SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT! *he shoots Deputy Cat twice in the chest* Deputy Cat: I made my sacrifice to this town..and I died protecting it! *Falls to the ground,unconcious* (Peppa arrives at Granny Opossum's house,where Grandad Dog is holding her at gunpoint) Peppa: Grandad what are you doing!? Granny Opossum: I have no clue what's going on Mr. Wolf: *radios in* Grandad Dog killed Madame Gazelle,and Granny Dog is gone! Grandad Dog: Looks like you've heard TO MUCH! *growls* Granny Opossum: What have I done in all this? All I did was be your friend and- Grandad Dog: SHUT UP YOU OLD FOOL! *shoots Granny Opossum* Peppa: NO! Grandad Dog: AND NOW! *smiles evilly* FOR YOU! *he charges at Peppa angrily* Peppa: AHH! *she jumps to the ground,as Grandad Dog comes running* NO! Grandad Dog: You've seen it all,AND NOW IT ALL ENDS! Peppa: NO YOU DON'T! *grabs a frying pan and hits him in the face with it* Grandad Dog: *roars angrily* I DON'T THINK SO! *grabs the crobar* Looks like it's over! Peppa: NO! JUST FOR ME! *stomps on his foot angrily* Grandad Dog: AGH! YOU LITTLE BRAT! *he falls to the ground,as Peppa runs out* (Peppa runs out of the house,and runs into Edmond and Mr. Wolf) Peppa: Grandad Dog's gone mad,he's turned into a lunatic! Mr. Wolf: We'd had better get out of here! Edmond: No,i'm stopping this! *he angrily starts looking for him* (Cince Roderro Derrego Jr. sees the staggering Grandad Dog and smiles evilly) Cince Roderro Derrego Jr: Looks like now the game of cat and mouse comes to a end! Grandad Dog: COME BACK HERE YOU FOOLS! Edmond: Grandad what has gotten into you!? Grandad Dog: GET OUT OF MY WAY AND LET ME FINISH WHAT I STARTED! Edmond: No,I DON'T WORK FOR YOU ANYMORE! Grandad Dog: NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO! Not the dome or anyone else! Edmond: Well then! *shoots him with a dart and walks away* Grandad Dog: *roars angrily* NO!!!!!! Cince Roderro Derrego Jr: It looks like you've been outsmarted Grandad Dog,I think it's over for you! Grandad Dog: Cince GET AWAY FROM ME! Cince Roderro Derrego Jr: No,not until I have what I want! (In the crater Peppa finds Pedro) Daddy PIg: Peppa do be careful please Peppa: I will,take care Daddy Pig: Yes,let's go people (Him and Mummy Pig cross with George) Mr. Wolf: I'll go ahead and take Caden,come on *he takes Caden over the chasm* Pedro: A.Alright here I g-go *he crosses it safley* Now you can come Peppa: Alright *she starts to cross,but then another earthquake hits,making it more difficult to cross* Pedro: Oh NO! Peppa: Pedro Granny Dog told me about the vision,your the one to lead the town to saftey! Pedro: B-But I don't know If I can do it Peppa: Yes pedro yes you can! After all that you've done,you can do it! Pedro: *smiles proudlyl* Maybe I can But I will come back for you! *he catches up to the others* Mr. Elephant: Get me out of these cuffs! I NEED TO FIND MY SON! Officer Mule: Your too dangerous to do that,we don't know what your capable of Officer Raccoon: When we get out of here,your going to prison! Officer Mule: Did deputy cat ever come down here? Officer Raccoon: I have no idea (Edmond runs into the tunnel) Peppa: You made it Edmond: Thankfully Grandad Dog: YOU WON'T GET FAR! Cince Roderro Derrego Jr. SHUT YOUR MOUTH! *punches Grandad Dog* Grandad Dog: *kicks the gun away and attacks Cince,as the two fight on the ground* NO! Cince Roderro Derrego Jr: YOU WON'T MAKE IT OUT OF HERE GRANDAD DOG! Grandad Dog: I beg to differ! *he angrily stabs Cince in the arm* Cince Roderro Derrego Jr: AHH! *falls to the ground,in pain as Grandad Dog kicks him in the face* Grandad Dog: See you on the other side,wimp *walks off* (Back in the Tunnels Pedro is following the way out) Danny: Wait a minute,what's that? (He points,showing a dead end) Mr. Elephant: OH COME ON! Suzy: NO! *she angrily hits the wall* SHOW US THE WAY OUT! (A Light appears,as Brianna Bear steps out) DJ Frits: What-A in-A the- Brianna Bear: Guys,we're home (Episode ends) Characters Peppa Pig Pedro Pony Grandad Dog Edmond Elephant Danny Dog Suzy Sheep Mr. Wolf Madame Gazelle Brianna Bear Officer Mule Officer Raccoon Mr. Elephant DJ Frits Daddy Pig Mummy Pig George Roderick Raccoon Deputy Cat Mrs. Black Bear Candy Cat Conroy Coyote (cameo) Canyon Coyote (cameo) Captain Malculous Farmer Guard Leader Farmer Guard 10 Granny Opossum Farmer Carl Cat Caden Cat Trivia *References: 1.Peppa says a quote from Wreck it Ralph 2. Mr. Elephant searching for his son furiously is similar to Marlin from Finding Nemo *Characters that pass in this episode: 1.Farmer Carl Cat 2.Madame Gazelle 3.Granny Opossum 4.Deputy Cat *This is the first appearance of Caden Cat,Carl's son. *Brianna Bear appears to be the one who helps them all escape *This episode showed Grandad Dog as the real antagonist of the entire season,this being the episode he finally loses it *Grandad Dog,Cince Jr,Peppa and Edmond are the only ones left in Peppatown *The Turkey Farmers who apperared as the main antagonists of the Specials finally made their first in show appearance in this one,debating wether to escape the dome or not. *The title is a reference to Pedro leading everyone out of Peppatown *The Crater is the way out of the dome Category:Fanon Category:Under the Peppa episodes